1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to safety devices which may be utilized on boats and particularly boats of the sailboat type which include a boom to which the foot of a mainsail is secured. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a protective cushion including a body portion having one or more sections which are constructed of a relatively soft and resilient material which body section or sections may be removably mounted to substantially cover or enclose the boom. In some embodiments, fastening elements are utilized to secure the body portion or sections directly to the boom whereas in other embodiments, fastening elements are utilized to secure the body portion to itself in a generally encircled relationship with respect to the boom.
2. History of the Related Art
The mainsail of a sailboat is secured along its luff or front edge to the sailboat mast and is also secured along its lower edge or foot at two or more points to a boom which extends horizontally outwardly from the mast. Generally, the boom extends from its mast end rearwardly toward the stern where the outer end of the boom is connected by a mainsheet which controls the pivotable movement of the boom relative to the mast. Depending upon wind conditions and the directional or tacking movement of the sailboat, the mainsheet, which includes a line which is connected by a pulley to the outer end of the boom, is played in or out to either swing the boom toward the centerline of the boat or to allow the boom to swing outwardly relative to the sides of the boat.
The height of the boom relative to the deck may vary and in some sailboats is adjustable. Often, however, the boom is positioned sufficient close to the deck that it becomes necessary for individuals on the deck to crouch or duck under the boom as it swings from port to starboard and from starboard to port. In many instances, the movement of the boom is unexpected and so violent that individuals are struck by the boom and seriously injured.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,235 to Hodges, an external rail system for boats is disclosed which incorporates strips of polyethylene closed cell foam which are adhesively secured to various portions of the boat hull, bow, stern, and boom. The patent teaches applying rails formed of the foam covered with a skin of woven fabric at the 3:00, 4:30, 7:30, and 9:00 positions of a booms surface. The polyethylene rails along the boom are molded of a low density polyethylene foam and are provided to reduce the possibility of injury to a person in the event the boom unexpectedly contacts the head of an individual as the boom swings relative to the deck of the sailboat.
Unfortunately, the rails applied to the boom disclosed in the aforementioned United States Patent do not provide sufficient resilience or padding along the entire side surfaces of the boom. In addition, the polyethylene material exhibits sufficient rigidity that, in the event the boom violently contacted an individual, injury could still occur. Also, the sails must be permanently attached to the boom and many individuals would not place permanent strips on their boom as the strips or rails affect the aesthetic appearance of the sailboat.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a serious risk which is assumed by individuals when sailing which risk is heightened for individuals who are not familiar with the characteristics of the boom movement of a sailboat.